


Love and Thorns

by allylovestheuswnt



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Bisexual, Established Relationship, F/F, FIFA World Cup, Lesbian, Love, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Soccer, Women's Professional Soccer, female - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allylovestheuswnt/pseuds/allylovestheuswnt
Summary: Since the beginning of the 2017 NWSL season, Tobin Heath and Allyson Parker have been secretly dating. The only people who really know are the Portland Thorns FC Staff, Coaches, and their captain, Christine Sinclair. Playing together on the USWNT was never a reality until Allyson gets called up for the January 2019 training camp.Follow along as they navigate the difficulties of trying to keep their relationship a secret while having the rest of the USWNT heckle Allyson and Tobin about their friendship. Who will they tell? How will the team react?(There might be some time skipping happening...)
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 18





	1. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin receives a phone call from Coach Jill Ellis

December 21st, 2018:

Allyson and Tobin were cuddling on the couch of their shared apartment in Portland. Their Christmas music playlist playing quietly through the bluetooth speaker in the background, when Tobin's phone starts ringing, the screen showing 'Jill Ellis'.

"Hello" Tobin answers while untangling herself from Allyson's embrace.

"Hi Tobin, Jill Ellis here." Jill responds. "I hope all is well with you."

"Hi Coach. We'r- I'm doing good." Tobin responds, almost forgetting that everyone besides a select few people don't know she's dating the beautiful human next to her.

"That's good to here." Coach Ellis says as Tobin lets out a deep breath, thankful that the older women didn't notice her slip up. "I want to keep this short and sweet. I hope you will be joining us in two weeks time for the January Training Camp."

"Of course. I wouldn't miss it. Thanks Coach. I'll see you soon." Tobin smiles as she hangs up, happy that she'll be seeing all her national teammates soon.

"Good news then?" Allyson speaks up, hugging Tobin and kissing her cheek.

"Yeah," Tobin grins, giving Allyson a quick peck on the lips. "Got called up to the next national camp right after New Year's. If all goes well and I don't get injured I should have a guaranteed spot for the World Cup in France this upcoming summer. We get a chance to go for a repeat of 2015. It would be so awesome to get back-to-back wins." Tobin's excitement could be heard through her voice. It was clear she was beyond excited as she can't get rid of the massive smile across her face.

"I'm so proud of you baby." Allyson smiles back. "You've worked so hard over the years. They would be crazy to not have you on the World Cup roster." As happy as she is, Allyson can't help but wonder if she is ever going to get a call up one of these days.


	2. Unknown Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after Tobin receives her phone call from Jill Ellis about January 2019 camp, Allyson's phone starts ringing from an unknown number.
> 
> Time skip to flying out to camp.

December 21st, 2018:

Allyson was lost in her thoughts about if she would ever receive a phone call to go to a national camp when Tobin nudges her, bringing her back to reality.

"Babe, you're phone's ringing." Tobin states.

Allyson looks at her phone that's beside her on the couch.

"Huh. Unknown number? That's weird." Allyson says confused as to who could be calling her.

"Answer it. It could be a sponsor or someone else important." Tobin says encouragingly.

"Hello?" Allyson answers hesitantly.

"Hi there. Is this Allyson Parker from the Portland Thorns?" A lady with an English accent asks.

“Yes, it is. Can I ask who is speaking?” Allyson responds politely, still confused.

“This is Jill Ellis, head coach of the US Women’s National Team.” The lady, now known as Jill Ellis says. “I’ve been watching your seasons with the Thorns since you entered the NWSL in 2016 and your skills as both a defender and a midfielder have impressed me and some of the other national team members. Tobin specifically has spoken highly of you, being teammates currently.”

“Really? I didn’t think I would ever catch your eye if I’m being honest. I’m not surprised Tobin mentioned me since we train all the time together but the fact that I have caught others’ eyes as well” Allyson says truthfully. Tobin looks at Allyson when she hears her name, mouthing ‘who are you talking to?’. Allyson holds her finger out, signalling that she will tell her when she’s off the phone.

“You’re a very talented and versatile player. I think you would be a great addition to the national team. We have a training camp in about two weeks at the beginning of January. I would like to officially invite you to join us for the camp and train with us. There would be potential to possibly play in CONCACAF 2019 tournament at the end of January if all goes well.” Jill responds.

“Wow. Thank you so much for the opportunity. I would love to join you guys at camp.” Allyson speaks, trying to contain her excitement as the realization hits that she just got her first call up to the USWNT.

“Wonderful to hear. I’ll get your flights coordinated so that you’ll fly out with Tobin and Lindsey from the Portland airport. I look forward to meeting you in person very soon.” Coach Ellis says.

“Thank you so much again, Coach Ellis. I look forward to this opportunity. You won’t regret it.” Allyson says enthusiastically. Tobin’s eyes widen a little when she hears Jill Ellis’s name come out of Allyson’s mouth.

“Alright, see you soon Allyson. Enjoy the rest of your night.” Jill says before hanging up.

Allyson turns to Tobin. “Holy shit! I just got invited to the national camp in January! My first national call up!” She exclaimed while jumping up from the couch.

“That’s amazing babe! I knew that one day Jill would come to her senses and call you! You’ve worked so hard for this and I am so incredibly proud of you.” Tobin says while wrapping Allyson in a huge hug. “I’m so happy I don’t have to leave you alone for a month for camp and the tournament. We’ll get to share those moments together.”

Allyson kisses Tobin passionately. “I’m so excited to experience this with you too baby. We both have something to celebrate.” She says. Allyson’s blue eyes getting a little darker and Tobin grabs her hand and leads her to the bedroom.

~TIME SKIP: January 4th, 2019~

Allyson’s POV:

I’m so excited to be on my way to Portugal for the January 2019 USWNT camp. It’s still crazy to me that I get to train with some of my Portland Thorns teammates and be alongside some of the women who I have looked up to for years.

Tobin and I spent time in her hometown in New Jersey for Christmas before spending New Year’s in Vancouver, BC, Canada with my family and friends. We had only been in Portland for less than 48 hours to pack for camp before we were back on a plane.

Spending time with Tobin is amazing. We’ve been dating for almost two years and she makes me so happy. However, we’re going to have to be careful at camp since no one knows that we’re together. The only people that we’ve told are our families, our General Manager of the Thorns, Mark Parsons, and the Thorns Captain, Christine Sinclair. We plan on telling Jill Ellis and the national coaches before our first day of training, but hopefully, we can keep it a secret from everyone else, at least until after the World Cup this summer. 

I’m just scared that if the team finds out, they will think that I’m here because I’m Tobin’s girlfriend, not because I’ve worked hard to prove that I deserve this chance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of doing a character bio and relationship timeline for Allyson Parker, my original character, and Tobin's relationship.
> 
> Comment if you want one. I might make it into a separate work...
> 
> I am hoping to update every few days since I have nothing better to do since coronavirus is ruining my social life tbh :(


	3. Arriving at Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Allyson arrive at Camp in Portugal.

January 5th, 2019:

Once Allyson and Tobin landed in Portugal, there was a car waiting for them to take them to the hotel that the team would be staying at for the first week of camp before they all fly to France for their first friendly of the year. Although camp doesn’t start officially until January 7th, many of the players would be arriving early so that they could have a day or two of exploring and bonding before training fully starts. 

Once they got to the hotel, Allyson and Tobin grabbed their room keys and headed to unpack some of their things into the room. There was no point in fully unpacking when they would be leaving in ten days and living in their training kits for the week. A few days before arriving, Jill had emailed all the players their room assignments and Allyson and Tobin were pleasantly surprised when they were paired with each other. Of course, Jill didn’t know they were a couple, and Tobin was worried that when she went to tell Jill that they were that Allyson and Tobin would be separated into different rooms. She just hoped that since it was Allyson’s first camp that Jill would take it easy on her and allow Allyson to still room with her, for comfort reasons of course.

~Time skip to later that evening once Jill arrives~

Tobin’s POV:

“Hey babe, we need to head downstairs to the conference room to talk with Jill about us being a couple and how that might affect camp. I messaged her earlier about us meeting with her before dinner with the rest of the team” I tell Ally, who has just woken up from a nap minutes ago.

“Okay. Give me a minute to change and look awake before we go down.” She replies as she heads to the bathroom. She comes out a few minutes later with an outfit that is pretty much the same as mine: Nike USWNT zip-up and black joggers.

“Okay. Ready to meet Jill and then the rest of the team.” Ally says, walking towards me, grabbing my hand. I pull her in for a quick kiss before we leave the room, knowing that we’ll have to stay away from PDA outside of our room. I could tell that Ally was nervous, even if she doesn’t act like it. 

“Hey, look at me.” I say, squeezing her hand. She looks up and smiles slightly at me. ”It’s gonna be okay. I know you’re nervous but the team’s going to love you. You already know Franch, Sonnett and Horan, and everyone is super welcoming. They’re all excited to meet you since I talk about you all the time.” I admit as we walk out of our room and down the hall to the elevator since we’re meeting Jill Ellis in the conference room, which will also be where we have team dinners.

“It’s mostly Coach Ellis I’m worried about. I hate how my first time meeting her in-person is to tell her that I’m in a relationship with one of her best forwards” She says, pouting a little. “I just don’t want it to affect my chances of getting some playing time during the upcoming friendly games.”

“Babe, she might be a little shocked but as long as you prove it to her in training she’s not going to have any excuses to not let you play at least a few minutes. She usually uses camps and friendly games to try out the new players and see how they fit in with the team.” I try to reassure her and calm her nerves as we reach the door to the conference room. “Take a deep breath. You’ll be fine. I’m by your side the entire time.”

“Thanks hun.” Her smile finally reaching her eyes. “I wish I could kiss you right now but I guess I’ll have to wait until after dinner” She lets out a giggle. 

Damn, I’m in love with this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be their discussion with Jill about their relationship. I will hopefully be updating within the next day or two.


End file.
